Moments
by journey maker
Summary: Seto has had a tragedy happen in his life, wants to die but an old a wise man talks him out of it. Who is the man? Loosely based on the song My Moments by Emmerson Drive. rated for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

I can remember that day like it was yesterday. I was walking like I always do along the riverside bridge, when I noticed a young man who looked like he was going to end his life and I couldn't let that happen, so I walked over to him and softly as not to frighten him I asked "son what's wrong."

The look of sheer despair on that young man's face made my heart break and that's when he said "why do you care? I'm nothing to you so why are you even talking to me?" I smiled at him and said my name is Solomon Motou and I care because you're in pain and I want to help."

I knew who he was, but I waited for him to tell me what was wrong and I didn't have to wait very long. He said "my wife just died and I don't want to go on without her, can you understand where I'm coming from?"

I told him "son, I know exactly how you're feeling, because I was where you are a few years back. I too lost the woman that I loved and wanted to die, but something that she said made me change my mind. Just before she died from Cancer she made me promise to go on and to live. I didn't understand till she said that she wanted me to remember the times that we laughed, cried and made love and to live for her. So here I am and now I want to help you live."

Seto Kaiba looked at the old man and then he stared to cry. "Does the pain ever go away?" He asked. Solomon then took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms around that young man and let him cry, the he said "in time it will get easier to deal with as long as you remember all the good times that you had with your loving wife. You'll cry and sometimes you'll even laugh when you remember something that she did that was funny. All I know is that your wife wouldn't want you to end your life but live for her."

Seto looked into the eyes of this old gentle man and he asked "could I talk to you when it gets to much for me to handle?" Solomon then smiled as he hugged Seto and he told him "son, when you need to talk to me, just ask and I'll be there."

As they walked side by side off that bridge, Seto asked "do you ever talk to your wife?" Solomon smiled and he said "all the time and sometimes she even gets mad at me and tell me so. We had a love that will go on till my time on this earth is through and I go and join her, but until that time, well I'm here to listen if you ever need a shoulder to lean on."

Seto left Solomon and walked back home and as he closed the door, Mokuba his younger brother asked "are you alright?" Seto smiled at his brother and told him "I'm going to be just fine." Mokie didn't know what his brother meant but he was so glad to see his brother smile again.

As Solomon sat on the edge of his bed that night, he picked up the picture of his wife and said "well, Virginia, I met a young man today and he too lost his loving wife and I helped him to understand that he needed to live to love again. Virginia I love and miss you so until we talk again, I love and miss you." Then Solomon kissed her picture and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

As Seto sat there looking at the picture of his wife, Cassandra he said I love you more then life itself and I almost did something stupid today, but an old a very wise man told me that I needed to life and so here I am telling you that until we meet again I will always love you." Then he too kissed his wife's picture and went to sleep. Little did Seto know that in two years he would meet another young woman, fall in love and again ask Solomon for advice when he wants to marry Serenity Wheeler. What advice does Solomon give to Seto?

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto wasn't the only one that had gone to Solomon for advice. When Yugi and Rebecca were coming to Domino to see Solomon, there was an accident in which Rebecca was killed and so was their unborn child. After Yugi was released from the Hospital, Solomon had him come and stay with him. Yugi was really hurting because he had just lost his wife and unborn child and he couldn't understand why it happened? Did he do something to anger God? He just couldn't understand. Solomon knew that his grandson was hurting but until he asked he couldn't help him.

One day while Yugi was laying in bed, he started screaming at God for taking his wife and child and why didn't he take him too? Solomon knocked on the door and as he opened it, Yugi yelled for him to "get the hell out of his room!" Solomon then stood there and he told Yugi "Young man, don't take that tone of voice with me or you'll get smacked by me." Yugi then started to cry and he said "please forgive me, I don't know what I'm saying or thinking any more." Solomon then went over and sat down next to Yugi and he said "Yugi, I know that you're hurting but screaming at God isn't the answer. In fact no one but the driver of the other car is the only one responsible, so if you can get past that then just maybe you can start healing." Yugi then gave his grandpa a big hug and whispered "forgive me for yelling at me? How can I get past the hurt?"

Solomon gave him a hug and then he said "first you need to stop being angry at God and start asking him to forgive you and then maybe he will also help you to understand why this terrible thing happened. Next, you need to know that Rebecca and your child is waiting up in heaven and that someday you will all be together again." Yugi then gave Solomon a kiss and said "thanks for being here for me and for listening to me and even for wanting to smack me because of my mouth." They both chuckled and then Yugi got up and together they went downstairs and got breakfast.

One day while Solomon was outside working in the garden, Seto and Mokie came for a visit. Solomon smiled and waved and said "it's good to see the two of you."

The door opened and there stood Yugi, and when he heard his grandpa welcome the two of them, he went out there and said "I'm Yugi Motou." Seto held out his hand and they shook and he said "I'm Seto Kaiba and this is my brother Mokuba." Solomon asked them to come inside and offered them some tea. As they were sitting in the kitchen, Solomon asked "how are you today?" Seto smiled and said "some days are easier then others, but today has been good."

Yugi then understood but he didn't want to intrude into his life so he didn't say anything, but Solomon said "Yugi just lost his wife and unborn child the other day, and he's staying with me for awhile."

Seto then said "I'm sorry for your loss, and then he said "my wife died too not to long ago." As they sat there talking Solomon smiled because they didn't know it but they were actually helping each other by talking about their losses. Mokie looked at Solomon and he winked at him and Mokie smiled because he too what the two of them were doing. Just then Seto's phone went off and as he said good-bye, he then said "we have to get going, but it was nice meeting you Yugi." Yugi also told Seto that he was glad that they met. As they left, Yugi told his grandpa "that is a very nice young man and his younger brother was nice too. Could we have them back sometime?" Solomon smiled at him and then he said "I'll call and talk to Seto and maybe we can set a day that they both can come over." Yugi smiled and kissed his grandpa and then went to his room to rest. While in the room, Yugi looked at a picture of Rebecca and he whispered I love an miss you two so, I'm trying to understand why you and the baby were taken from me. Grandpa has been such a great help and as he said "someday we'll all be together soon." Then he laid down and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Seto and Mokuba got home, Mokie ran upstairs and Seto went to the den to get some work done. There was a knock on the door and when Seto said "come in" the head housekeeper came in and told Seto "Sir, young Mokuba is in his room crying." Seto thanked her and went to see what the problem was and when he knocked he heard his brother yell "leave me alone!"

Seto opened the door and when he saw how distraught his brother was he went over and sat on the bed and he wanted to know what was wrong? Mokie turned and shouted "I loved her too and no one gives a damn. All they do is ask you how you're doing, sure you and Cassie were married, but we were friends and no one cares how I felt when she died, it's not fair!"

Seto then pulled his brother into his arms and held him and whispered "you're right it isn't fair and I should of known better then to let you be shut out, but I was hurting and didn't see what was happening. Can you forgive me? Mokie you're my brother and I love you and if you let me maybe we can get through this together?" Mokuba held onto his brother and they cried because they lost a very important person in both their lives. That night, Mokie slept with his brother the way he did when Cassandra died.

Solomon was worried about Seto's brother. Mokuba was so very quiet when they were there. It was like no one saw the hurt in that young man's eyes. He hoped that somehow Mokuba could finally open up to Seto about his feelings or he just might explode and that could be very dangerous.

Later that evening, Yugi went downstairs and found his grandpa in the kitchen fixing dinner and he wanted to know if he could help? Solomon smiled and said "sure, get some vegetables and we'll have some fresh soup." As they worked together Yugi asked "do you still think that grandma is around you?"

Solomon smiled at Yugi and told him "everyday." Your grandma was a very loving and demanding woman. She wouldn't allow anyone to go away mad, she'd demand that they talk out what was bothering them even if it meant hurting the other persons feelings and to this day I fell like she is still here demanding that I keep going and if I find someone who is hurting it is my duty to try to help that person." Yugi smiled and said "I fell the same way about Rebecca and I fell her with me all the time. She was so beautiful and I'll miss her terribly." Solomon put his arm around Yugi's shoulder and he softly said "we'll all be together someday."

The next day, Seto made sure that he spent time with his brother and they talk about things that were bothering them like they use to. Cassandra would of wanted that. When she came into their lives, Mokie felt like she was taking his brother away from him till she sat down and told him "listen just because Seto and I are getting married, he is still your brother and I would really like to be your friend, someone that you could come and talk to about anything that is bothering you." Mokie loved her from that moment on. He found out that his wasn't losing his brother, he was gaining a friend, a very special friend.

As time passed both Yugi and Seto found out that the pain of losing their wives did get easier to deal with, but it was their friendship that helped them to understand that life can go on. Mokie loved spending time talking to Solomon because he never treated Mokie like a little boy. The friendship that developed between Yugi and Seto would help them later as they found themselves falling in love with two other young woman. Could they do that? Wouldn't that be disrespecting their wives memories? They would find out that it would be alright for them to love someone else and still be in love with the memories of their lost loves.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Joey Wheeler his sister Serenity and their cousin Shelly came back to Domino to visit their friends. Solomon told him about what happened to Seto and then a young man came walking into the room and Solomon introduced Joey to his grandson Yugi. When Yugi and Joey were talking, Yugi told him about why he was there and Joey said "I'm sorry about what happened, I can understand and the he told Yugi that three years ago his long time girlfriend had died in an automobile accident." Solomon then said "why don't you two go see Seto?" Joey then smiled and told Solomon "I don't know if he'll talk to me, when I left we had words and they weren't very nice."

Solomon picked up the phone and called the Kaiba residence and spoke to Roland and told him that he'd like Seto and Mokuba to come over." Roland said that he'd tell Seto when they got back from the park.

Serenity and Shelly went to the park to talk and they ran into Seto and his brother Mokuba. Seto couldn't believe that Serenity had grown into such a beautiful young lady. As they talked she learned about his wife and she told Seto "I'm really sorry to hear that she died, is there anything I can to do?" Seto said "maybe you can come over and we can talk?" Mokie looked at Seto as if he had just lost him mind but didn't say anything. Serenity then told Seto "just let me know when is a good time, and I'll come over." Mokuba then said "can we go home, I'm hungry?" Seto smiled at him and then he said "guess I'm going, it was nice seeing you and meet you he said to Shelly."

When they got home, Mokuba asked his brother "why did you ask her to come over here? She doesn't need to come her does she? We're just fine with having anything having her here." Seto then understood why Mokie was acting this way, but how did he tell him that he wasn't interested in her other then just as a friend. Maybe he'd talk to Solomon and ask him how he can tell Mokie. That evening after dinner, while Mokie was playing video games, Seto called and asked "f tomorrow he could come over and talk to Solomon?"

Solomon then told Seto "I was going to call and let you know that Joey, his sister and their cousin was in town and Joey would like to talk to you, that is if you wanted to?" Seto then said "I'd really like that, we had words when he left and I know that I hurt his feelings and I didn't mean to." Solomon said "come over anytime you want and could you have Mokuba come too, I have something for him."

When Serenity and Shelly got back from the park Solomon smiled when he saw Serenity and he told her "you've grown up, and who is this young lady?" Shelly smiled and said "my name is Shelly O'Brien and I'm their cousin. Yugi and Joey walked into the room and when Yugi saw the two young ladies he blushed because he was very shy around pretty women. Joey introduced them to Yugi and after awhile he wasn't so nervous around them, in fact he was laughing at something that Shelly said. Joey then said that they had to go and after they left, Yugi started thinking about how he laughed and then he got really upset with himself because here Rebecca was dead and he shouldn't be laughing at what another young lady said. Solomon watched him and then he asked "Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi then said "how could I, you know laugh at what she said, my wife is dead and I'm laughing at what another lady said. Won't people talk about me not respecting my dead wife?" Solomon sat down next to him and he said "listen, yes your in mourning because you lost your wife and child, but would Rebecca want you to hide from everyone? I don't think that she would. Just because you laughed at what Shelly said isn't like wanting to make love to her."

Yugi's eyes got really big and he started coughing and he said "grandpa, what a thing to say!" Then Yugi looked at his grandpa and they both broke out laughing till they had tears in their eyes. Then Yugi gave Solomon and big hug and said "thanks for making me feel better. Then Solomon told Yugi about Seto and his brother coming over tomorrow, and Yugi smiled I really do like talking to Seto.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Serenity had told Joey that she and Shelly had met Seto and Mokuba at the Park and that Seto had said that his wife died. When we were talking his brother kind of got mad and I don't understand why." Joey then told her "maybe he thinks that you're coming on to his brother and his wife just died and maybe he thinks you're a threat. I'd try to stay away from Seto for awhile until his brother can come to grips that Seto only wants to be friends." Serenity then realized what it looked like and she agreed that she would distance herself from anything that would bring her and Seto near each other.

Seto and Mokuba went to see Solomon and when they sat down, Solomon smiled at Mokuba and he asked him "do you like video games? Well I have a couple that you might like." He then showed Mokuba the games and as Mokuba's eye lit up Seto smiled and said "what do you say?" Mokuba then said "thank you very much." Solomon then said "why don't you go into the living room and play the game, while I talk to your brother."

When Mokuba left the room, Solomon then asked Seto "what's wrong?"

Seto told him about how he and Mokuba met Serenity Wheeler and her cousin at the Park yesterday, and when he was talking to her Mokuba got really upset, and I don't really know why?"

Solomon smiled and he told Seto "listen, you are still mourning your wife and your brother thinks that Serenity is trying to come into your life and that bothers him. You need to talk to your brother and let him know that you're not thinking about becoming involved with her, that you just want to be friends." Seto closed his eyes and then he said "I guess I need to talk to Mokuba, but I get upset easily and then I say something to hurt him and I don't mean to."

Solomon then got up and said "we need to talk to him and I will help you, but you have to start." So they went into the living room and Solomon said "your brother want to explain about yesterday. You need to listen to him and if you have any questions I will be here to help."

Seto then explained that when he was talking to Serenity, he didn't mean that he wanted to become involved with her, that he just wanted to be friends. It will be a long time before I will be able to even think about getting involved with another woman." Mokuba then went to his brother and they held each other and Mokie said "I'm sorry for being a brat, but I got scared that you wanted her to come live with us." Solomon smiled because he knew that Mokuba was trying to watch out for his brother.

Just then the door bell rang and when Solomon answered it, there stood Joey, Serenity and their cousin Shelly. "Come on in, we're in the living room. When Joey walked into the room Seto stood up and he held out his hand and Joey shook it and then Seto said "I'm sorry for what was said I hope we can become friend again."

Joey smiled and said "that would be great." Then Joey saw what Mokie was playing and he said "hey, can I play with you, I love that game." Mokie smiled and he said "sure, but you know that I'm going to beat you." As they were playing, Serenity and Shelly were talking to Solomon. Just then Yugi came into the room and when he saw Shelly he got nervous and went to watch Joey and Mokuba play the game. Solomon saw Yugi's reaction and smiled to himself.

Solomon liked the idea that the young men were trying to get on with their lives and when they were ready to take the next step he would be there if they needed some advice. He also was happy that Seto and Joey were going to put the past behind them and start being friends again.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

It has been about six months since the deaths of both Seto and Yugi's wives, and little by little they have started to get on with their lives. Mokie is alright with Serenity coming over and spending time talking to Seto. She even helps them fix meals and Mokie loves it when they do things together. He doesn't see her as the enemy anymore. Seto likes the idea of being with her in fact he has started having feeling for her. They go out to dinner or the movies and enjoy each others company.

Yugi has started spending time with Shelly and Solomon is happy to see his grandson happy again. One day while Yugi and Shelly were in the Park they met a young lady and her name is Theresa Peterson. Theresa told them that she had just moved to Domino from New York and when she said that Shelly's eyes lit up and she said "my cousins and I are from New York too." Theresa smiled and said "what's your cousins last name?"

When Shelly told her, Theresa laughed and said "I know Joey, we use to go to the same school there." As they talked they learned that Theresa loves to draw and she told them "maybe all of you can come over to my apartment sometime, I'd love for you to let me know what you think of my drawings." Shelly told her "give me your number and I'll call you after I talk to Joey and Serenity."

Shelly couldn't hardly wait to tell Joey about meeting Theresa. Yugi loved seeing Shelly so happy and he did something that surprised them both, he kissed Shelly. They stood there not knowing what to say or do and then she smiled and told him "that was nice, would you please kiss me again." And that's just what he did and this time Shelly kissed him back.

One day while Serenity was over visiting Seto, Mokuba asked "if she liked playing video games?" Serenity smiled at him and she told him "yes, and I beat Joey every time. Would you like to see if you can beat me?" Mokie's eyes lit up and Seto laughed out loud and he said "hey, little brother I think that you've just been give a challenge, are you going to accept?"

Mokie then said "you bet I am, so watch out because this time I'm going to beat you."

When they were done playing, Mokuba and Seto were both amazed that Serenity actually beat Mokie and badly. Mokie started laughing and he went over and gave her a hug and said "that was a lot of fun, even Seto can't beat me." Serenity then kissed his cheek and she told him "someday we need to challenge them to a doubles game and see who wins." Seto smiled at the way she talked to his brother as if she was talking to another person and not treating like a child as so many of the staff does. Mokuba turned to his brother and asked "are you up to the challenge?" Seto then said "bring it on." They all started laughing. It was the beginning of a new beginning for Seto and Serenity.

Yugi and Shelly ran back to his house to see if Joey was still there and he was. He and Solomon were talking about Joey's dream of becoming an Police Officer here in Domino. Joey had gotten the highest scores when he went through the Officer Training Academy in New York, and he had his diploma showing that he passed, now he is thinking of becoming an Police Officer with the Domino Police Department and Solomon said "that he knew the Police Commissioner, and he would talk to him if Joey wanted him to." Joey said that he'd appreciate it if he would. Just then the door burst open and in ran Yugi and Shelly and they were out of breathe.

" Joey, Shelly gasped. We ran into a friend of yours at the Park."

Joey smiled at his cousin and he asked "who?"

When Shelly said "Theresa Peterson, Joey almost passed out. "Who did you say?" he asked.

Yugi then said "Theresa Peterson, do you know her?"

Joey then smiled and said "she was one of the most popular girls in High School. I had such a crush on her, but she didn't even know that I existed." Shelly then said "I think she did, because she asked about you, did you know that she loved to draw?

Joey then got a far away look in his eyes as he said "she was one of the best artists that I've ever seen. She could draw a persons picture and it looked like you took it with a camera. How is she?"

Solomon laughed to himself as he thought, I think that Joey might want to meet Theresa again. Then he said "Yugi why don't you invite Theresa over and she can show us some of her drawings?" Joey nearly fell off his chair when Solomon said that and Shelly laughed at her cousin because she also thought that he wanted to see her again and she was delighted that Solomon had suggested that Yugi invite her over. Then Shelly asked "could you maybe have some kind of you know maybe a party and we could have Serenity, Seto and Mokuba come too?" Solomon laughed and clapped his hands, that's a great idea he said and then he went to call Seto.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Solomon called Seto and asked "if he and Mokuba could come over that Sunday, for an informal dinner party that he was having for a few of his closest friends?"

Seto chuckled and said "first define informal and what time should we be there?" Solomon laughed out loud as he said "you know shirt, trousers you know no three piece suits, and how about around eleven?"

"We'll be there." Seto said.

Then Solomon asked Serenity to "talk to Theresa because she didn't really know me and I wouldn't want her to think I was some kind of nut." Serenity nearly fell off her chair in laughter and she gave him a kiss and told him that she would. Now all he had to do was get everything ready for Sunday after he had gone to Church.

Seto then told Mokie about going to Solomon's that Sunday for dinner and Mokie was wanted to know how he felt, because Serenity would probably be there alone with Joey, Yugi, their cousin and a new young lady that Joey liked." Mokie looked at his brother and then he said "Seto, I really like Serenity and she treats me like a real person and I wouldn't mind if you ask her to go out sometime. It would be nice to have another lady around here again." Seto was so proud of his brother for being so grown-up about how he felt towards Serenity, and he gave him a hug and said "thanks Mokuba, I know how hard it was for you to get to like her."

That Sunday, it was sunny and just the most perfect day ever. Everyone was having a great time, and as Solomon sat back and watched the young people having fun, he closed his eyes and silently said "Virginia I really miss you and want to come home." Then he opened his eyes and a tear ran down the side of his face and Mokuba asked "why are you so sad?"

Everyone one heard what Mokie asked him and they all stopped to hear what he had to say. "I miss my wife that's all and want to see her again." Yugi ran over to his grandpa and he got down on his knees and said "grandpa, please don't go yet, I still need you here."

Solomon smiled at his grandson and everyone there as he said "you're not getting rid of my just yet, in fact isn't this suppose to be a party, well then why aren't you all having a good time?"

The Party was really great. Solomon had wanted all the couples to get to like each other better and he really wanted Mokie to like the idea of his brother and Serenity getting to know each other. As the days turned into months all of them did get to know each other and after about two years, Joey announced that he and Theresa were getting married. Then six months later Seto and Serenity were getting married and one month later, the day after his grandparents would have been married fifty years, Yugi and Shelly got married.

The Ceremony was in the back yard of his grandpa's home. It was so beautiful and as the sun was sitting on this beautiful day and as Yugi and Shelly were leaving to go on their honeymoon, Solomon Motou passed away in his sleep that night. His beautiful wife Virginia came down to earth to bring her husband home.

Yugi and Shelly got the news and sure they were devastated, but at the funeral as Yugi stood there talking about his grandpa, he said "my grandparents were the most important influence in my life. They loved each other every day of their married lives and then some. Grandpa promised me to stay here till I got over the death of my wife Rebecca and he did that and then some. So you see, Solomon Motou may be gone but looking around at the faces of the ones who loved him, he will live on forever in their hearts."

THE END………….


End file.
